A Victorian Romance
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Mikan is a high class lady from Ireland.Bound by rules to being a lady her craving of a life filled with adventure is impossible. So she decides on a life changing journey to London where she meets Natsume who is blamed for a crime he didn't commit.R
1. Chapter 1

THE JOURNEY TO LONDON

'I have caught ten dragonflies.' she said running around the orange orchard with a net. 'Good for you. Why do you choose to waste your time in such meaningless acts when a task of much more importance is at hand' said Yuka as she watched the beautiful girl run around; her long, wavy and luscious auburn hair dishevelled with running. The girl stopped running and turned to face her mother with fiery, brown orbs and said 'I do not deem it of the slightest importance to waste my time with a man who is not much younger than my father. His unkempt hair and wrinkled skin drives my appetite away and you want me to consider him for marriage. Forgive me mother but I have to refuse.' 'Oh Mikan' said Yuka but decided against arguing with her daughter knowing it would be in vain. 'Mother, what time does the ship leave for London tomorrow?' 'Nine in the evening dear' replied Yuka. 'I hope Nonoko is done with the packing' said Mikan. 'Maybe you should go inside and check. While you are at it make an effort in comforting you're sister. She is not too happy with you leaving her behind for a few months.' 'I shall' answered Mikan as she ran back towards the mansion.

'I do not understand my mother. There is no need for Mr Nogi to be accompanying us.' said Mikan breathless. She hated corsets. She gripped the edge of the table as she looked at her flushed expression in the mirror. 'Your mother worries a lot for you, my lady. She only wants you to get married soon and lead a life filled with every possible happiness' said Nonoko finished tightening the corset and moving on to do Mikan's hair. 'I shall marry when I wish. I do not like my mother prying into every part of my life. Besides I'm only eighteen and I have dreams I want to accomplish before I get married.' 'Is that your reason for going to London? I had my doubts about your sudden demand to meet with your Aunt Luna despite your strong feelings of animosity towards her. Well she is undoubtedly pleased to spend the next few months in you company.' 'I have no desire to waste my time by spending it with an old woman. I have my plans' said Mikan sounding mischievous. Nonoko only responded with a smile. Mikan stood impatiently near her carriage wondering when her sister was going to stop hugging her. 'Let go of me Nobara, I will be back very soon' said Mikan with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The girl reluctantly let go as Mikan smiled and bid farewell before she climbed into the carriage followed by Nonoko.

The journey to the harbour was a silent one apart from Mikan enquiring about Mr Nogi and when he would be joining them. It was only half eight but the sky was pitch black and showed signs of rain. Halfway through the journey the carriage came to an abrupt halt and Mikan's butler Koko reluctantly reported a slight problem with the wheels of the carriage however it would be taken care of quickly. Mikan glared at Koko before being helped down by Nonoko. Mikan felt a few drops of water on her face and a loud thunder made it clear it was about to rain. 'How much longer, Koko' asked Mikan. 'A few minutes, my lady' he replied. As Nonoko and Mikan waited they heard voices in the distance. The voices grew louder and clearer with the passing minute. 'What is the commotion about?' asked Mikan when she caught sight of man running towards them. She only blinked and the next thing she felt a cold and sharp object to her neck. Nonoko's terrified cry and Koko's angry voice made the situation clear to her. A man had a sharp knife to Mikan's neck. A few other men dressed in black stood in front of her with guns not sure what to do. 'Probably the police' thought Mikan. She heard his quick and raspy breathing; even felt it against her neck. She pretended to faint and when the man's grip on her loosened she kicked him against his leg but he was quick and before she knew it she had both her hands locked behind her. Her efforts were in vain. The man had a hat on so his face wasn't clear but she had seen those eyes. She had only caught a glimpse of it but those deep, intense red eyes had made her heart skip a beat. She knew she should be horrified but she was unafraid. She stood fearless when her criminal signalled for the other men to throw their weapons away. The minute they bent down he ran. He had vanished.

The men left only after Mikan reassured them that she was fine. Nonoko's uncontrollable sobs made Mikan rethink her decision of letting her continue their journey to London. Koko had to be ordered strictly about not mentioning anything about the incident to Mikan's family. They were running late so they had to hurry. They made it a few minutes before the ship took off. Mikan got down on the harbour and admired the ship. It was the newest, biggest and the most recent of ships and Mikan would be on it on her first journey. A lot of nobles and gentlemen would be on the same ship. Mikan felt excitement grip her. As she walked towards the ship with Nonoko and Koko following her with the luggage she read the ship's name 'PRIMEVERA'. 'A beautiful name' she thought as entered the ship and heard the captain blow the whistle.


	2. Chapter 2

SANDLEWOOD AND ROSE

Mikan looked around at her vast room. The floor was carpeted red with exquisite designs. The walls were covered in cream silk wallpaper and the bed was as soft as fur. She sat down on her bed enjoying the feel of the red silk sheets complimented with black embroidery. She was just about to go use the rest room when a knocking was heard. Nonoko came in to check if everything was satisfactory to Mikan's taste and she left once she was assured that her lady was comfortable. Mikan settled on her bed comfortably and opened the leather bound book. She read aloud the words enjoying every moment of it. Oh how she loved Shakespeare. His sonnets made her heart melt. She made it a habit of reading a different one every night but one sonnet in particular was her favourite. She cleared her throat and begun

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all to short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines_

_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,…_

At that moment Mr Nogi happened to be walking past Mikan's room. He heard her soft yet strong voice that flowed like a river. He stopped a moment not to hear the words but to hear her voice. It had been quite a number of years since he had last seen her and it took everything in him not to knock her door fearing he would disturb her. Mikan finished reading and put her lamp out before settling to sleep. She wondered and wished that this journey would bring something special and new into her life. Praying her wish would come true she settled to sleep.

The next morning Mikan sat at her breakfast table joined by Mr Nogi who by now was breathless from talking. Mikan only nodded or smiled in response

'So Miss Sakura, would you be willing to join us in the party this evening' asked Mr Nogi sounding a bit too hopeful.

'I would be delighted to' replied Mikan hoping she would be able to make some new friends the following evening.

Nonoko looked excited and Mikan figured she was anticipating doing Mikan's hair. Nonoko took a special interest in dressing people up. Mikan had been scared out of her wits when she had woken up to use the rest room only see a woman holding a candle and a white dress in the middle of the night. Nonoko had explained later how she had finished making a new dress and was hoping her lady would try it on. Mikan considered Nonoko more than her maid and dressmaker. She was one of Mikan's closest friends and they enjoyed each other's company. Mikan sat down on her bed as Nonoko picked out a beautiful dress for Mikan to wear that evening. It was an elegant and lavish strapless wine red brocade corset with black velvet panels. It also had black lacing to make it look more flamboyant. It flared out at hips and flowed below the feet.

Mikan held her breath and gripped the side of her bed as Nonoko tightened the corset. This was the worst part of wearing corsets and Mikan hated it like nothing else. She put her wine red gloves with black lacing on; they reached up to her elbows. After a tough two hours Mikan looked in Nonoko's words magnificent. She had a thin diamond necklace. Her thickly curled hair was up in a perfect bun and few curly locks left free near her ears complimented her heart shaped face. She looked at herself in the mirror and left the room followed by Nonoko to the party. Mikan had grown up with compliments from people about her incomparable beauty but she strongly believed that a women's good nature and talents needed priority before looks. She entered an enormous room filled with people. All of them engaged in talking, laughing and having a good time.

Mikan was in the middle of an interesting conversation when a pale looking Mr Nogi walked up to her. Mikan excused herself and gave her full attention to Mr Nogi.

'Miss Sakura, I have just heard that you were brutally attacked by a man on your journey to the harbour. Were you hurt? Why didn't you mention it earlier?'

'Thank you for your concern but the attack was brutal by no means and I'm perfectly fine. In my opinion the man only used me to buy some time and had no intention of harming me.'

'You sound confident but he was a criminal on the loose and you could have been seriously hurt.'

'But I'm fine Mr Nogi so you needn't worry.'

'Perhaps I should have joined you on your journey to the harbour.'

'I doubt that would have made a difference' said Mikan and regretted what she said the minute the words left her mouth. She saw his face drop a little.

'Excuse me' she said and made her way through the crowd.

Mikan liked Mr Nogi but his romantic feelings towards her made her uncomfortable. He was undoubtedly a very handsome and well respected man but she couldn't respond to his feelings. Mikan knew he was popular with woman and wondered why no one else had been able to capture his fancy in the past five years they hadn't seen each other. She left the room and walked up to the deck of the ship and felt a strong breeze slap her face. She walked towards the railing of the deck and looked at the sea below her. Suddenly she had a scary thought of falling into the freezing waters below her but she immediately put the thought out of her mind. She closed her eyes and felt the wind. It took her a few minutes to notice a man standing a few feet away from her. On getting a better look with the help of the moon's reflection on his face she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. His thin locks of raven hair were untidy due to the wind and he had a slightly tanned complexion. The gold earring he wore halfway up his ear did not miss her eyes. Even though she could only see a side of his face she found him incredibly good-looking. He was well-dressed in a white silk shirt with a brown waistcoat. He wore black trousers and black boots.

He didn't seem to notice her. He looked too engrossed in thought, his vision focusing on nothing ahead of him.

'It's quite a cold night don't you think? Said Mikan.

'Strange you choose to spend the evening outside despite your complaints against the weather' he said not looking at her, his eyes still ahead.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as he spoke. He had a husky voice.

'I would rather face the weather than some of the people down there' she said walking closer towards him.

'Isn't that a bit cowardly' he said turning to look at her. It took her some time to take in those striking features but what really captivated her was his alluring red eyes.

'No, I was merely tired of putting up with uninteresting talk' she said her gaze fixed on him. She knew she had seen similar eyes before but there was no reason to relate a criminal to a respectful looking man. He looked quite young. She wondered if they were the same age.

'You look familiar. Do you think we've met before?' she asked

'I doubt it. I would have remembered someone like you' he said looking back ahead.

'Am I being praised?' she asked her heartbeat quickening.

'Let me rephrase my words. I would have remembered a babble mouth like you' he said.

Mikan was startled and felt her face flush with embarrassment.

'I don't think we've met before either. I would have remembered someone as rude as you' she said anger taking hold of her voice. She turned to walk away feeling annoyed. She took quick steps when she didn't notice water on the floor and slipped. Her face flushed scarlet. She sat down holding her leg when she saw him walk towards her.

'Don't move' he said as she watched him take her shoes of and rotate her ankle.

'It's only a sprain but I'll have to carry you down to the infirmary' he said.

'I'm quite alright. I think I can walk' she said making an attempt to get up in vain.

'Look's like you're wrong' he said as he carried her down. He smelt good she thought when she saw Nonoko and Mr Nogi run up to them.

'Miss Sakura, What happened?' questioned Mr Nogi worriedly.

'My lady, are you hurt seriously' asked Nonoko on the verge of tears.

'I'm perfectly fine. Nothing of serious worry' she replied.

'She was clumsy and she slipped' said the man carrying Mikan. Nonoko seemed a little dazed before thanking the man. Mr Nogi decided to be the one to continue carrying Mikan to the Infirmary. Mikan had mumbled a word of thanks to the man who'd spoken to her rudely. She didn't know his name but after the way he'd spoken to her she wasn't sure if she wanted to know him.

Mikan was resting on her bed irritated that she couldn't get the man out of her head. He was kind enough help her despite they way he had spoken to her. Mikan strongly felt him familiar looking. She had been to a lot of parties throughout her life and maybe they had spoken but forgotten each other. She was in thought when she heard a knocking.

'Mr Nogi, If I remember correctly you are a detective' she said the minute the man had set foot through the door.

Mr Nogi had just entered and hadn't even taken his hat off before the question was thrown at him.

'Yes, Miss Sakura' he said a little startled as he took a seat on a chair.

'I was wondering if you would be so kind to locate the man who helped me yesterday. I would like to express my gratitude properly but I am afraid I do not even know his name.'

'Of course' replied Mr Nogi beaming at the thought of being of help to Mikan.

'So it was her' he thought sitting on his bed. She had kicked him pretty hard back then. He realised that she was the same woman he had held a knife to the neck. She had a pleasant smell to her; the smell of sandalwood and rose. He had liked that smell both the times he'd met her; near the carriage and at the deck. 'Arrogant girl' he thought just when he heard a loud banging at the door.


End file.
